An Almost Stolen Dream
by BabyloveandSunshine
Summary: C'est une jeune fille rêvant du Prince Charmant,elle le trouve mais parfois les contes de fée ne sont pas tous si parfaits.Vivra-t'-elle finalement son conte de fée?Parfois la vie nous réserve bien des choses bonnes ou mauvaises! dsl nulle pour les résumé


Point de Vue : _Externe_

Musique : _My Only Love by Jennifer Love Hewitt_

Il était une fois, dans une bourgade nommée Forks dans l'État de Washington, une jeune fille âgée de dix-huit vivant seule dans une petite maison avec son père veuf et solitaire depuis la mort de son épouse . La jeune femme était perdue dans le monde féminin, n'ayant jamais eue de figure maternelle ni même d'amies . Au lycée, malgré son béguin pour le populaire et tristement célèbre Edward Cullen personne, aucun garçon ni même LUI ne l'avait jamais remarqué, vous me direz qui aurait désiré une petite fille prude et timide ressemblant à un garçon manqué pour petite amie ? Personne !

L'adolescente cependant ne se plaignait guère, sa vie au lycée aurait pu être un enfer mais même pas vu qu'aux yeux de tous elle était tout bonnement invisible . Alors pour se sentir moins seule, elle se plongeait dans ses études, dans ses romans peuplés de princesses et de princes, d'amour éternel, de romantisme rêvant qu'elle aussi un jour elle rencontrerait son âme soeur . Quand son père lui a fait remarquer qu'elle devrait sortir plus de la maison afin de s'épanouir comme toutes filles de son âge, elle pleura toute la nuit n'osant avouer qu'elle n'avait personne appart lui .

Quand le lycée fut enfin terminé, elle reçut son diplôme avec les honneurs, elle était heureuse de pouvoir oublier sa solitude et espérer qu'à l'université elle aurait au moins une amie . Le soir du bal des terminales arriva mais une fois encore personne n'avait pensé à l'inviter . Comme elle ait désiré qu'Edward Cullen lui permettre d'être à son bras mais un garçon tel que lui s'accorder avec une fille comme Jane Volturi . Le soir du bal, son père la voyant une fois de plus dans sa chambre au lieu de fêter sa réussite, lui redemanda pourquoi était elle ici ? La jeune fille éclata en sanglots avouant à son père que personne ne savait qu'elle existait, une fois sa fille calmée il lui demanda de ne pas bouger . Il passa un coup de téléphone à la marraine de sa princesse et lui réclama de l'aide, celle-ci lui dit qu'elle arriva avec le nécessaire .

Deux heures plus tard , Sue avait fait de l'adolescente invisible une princesse, quand elle se regarda dans le miroir elle sanglota de bonheur d'être enfin belle ? Isabella (la jeune fille ) s'examina sous tous les angles, sa cascade de longs cheveux brun doré pendait dans l'espace de son dos pour s'arrêter à ses fesses retenus seulement par une pince argent, son visage portait joliment un léger maquillage , ses grands yeux couleur océan étaient couverts d'un fard à paupière couleur argent, un léger trait d'Eyes liner noir et ses lèvres à la fois fines et boudeuses étaient recouvertes d'un brillant rose accentuant son teint pale . Son long cou délicat était entouré d'un ras de cou en diamant, sa silhouette mince et parfaite exposée une magnifique robe blanche parsemée de perle et de diamant lui arrivant au sol et ses petits pieds portés de jolis escarpins argentés . En se regardant, elle se dit que personne n'allait savoir qui se cachait sous cette princesse et ça la rassura .

- Tu n'as pas d'heure ma cendrillon profite de tout ton coeur ! lui avait murmuré sa marraine Sue

Son père Charlie Swan , en voyant sa fille descendre les escaliers avec grâce et élégance versa une larme devant la femme magnifique qui se présentait devant lui rappelant son épouse . Il prit une tonne de photo de sa princesse ainsi que de Seth, le fils de Sue, qui avait gentiment accepté d'accompagner Isabella n'ayant pas de bal de terminal dans son lycée à la réserve indienne . Seth était bien plus que fier de se montrer avec sa nouvelle amie en arrivant dans cette salle gigantesque décorée sans gout, trop de rose avait il dit faisant rire la jeune femme . Au moment de son entrée , Isabella paniqua ne sachant pas comment se comporter, le jeune Indien lui prit délicatement le visage entre ses paumes douces et chaudes et la rassura ne quittant pas ses côtés . Elle serra Seth dans ses petits bras le remerciant de sa gentillesse et lui demandant d'être son premier ami ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir .

La soirée se passa agréablement bien, Seth faisait son possible pour amuser et rendre heureuse sa nouvelle meilleure amie, il trouvait idiot le fait de ne pas être autour d'une fille si gentille, si douce, si généreuse et si belle qu'Isabella . Elle dansait à merveille ,ses pieds ne toucher presque pas le sol, elle volait comme si deux ailes lui avaient poussé, son rire mélodieux emplissait la pièce et pour la première fois de son existence elle vivait enfin profitant de ce moment ou une personne s'occuper d'elle .

Seth la laissa au bar s'excusant et lui promettant de faire au plus vite dans la salle de bain, elle souffla un grand bol d'air pour se donner du courage et se servit un verre de punch . Ayant l'impression d'étouffer parmi ces jeunes ivres et bourrer d'hormones, elle décida de se rendre dans le stade . Elle se posa sur les gradins se perdant dans ses pensées où Edward Cullen y avait pris possession , elle l'imaginait dans sa tenue de football souriant de son bon jeu . Elle ressentit un resserrement à son coeur en réalisant qu'elle ne le reverrait plus dès ce soir mais qui pouvait s'en faire de ses sentiments ? surement pas LUI !

Elle fut tiré de ses songes par des voix masculines, prise de peur elle se replia sur elle-même se plongeant dans la noirceur de la nuit .

- Dis-moi Ed as-tu vu cette déesse toute chaude avec cet indien ? Je ne sais pas qui elle peut être mais je veux bien lui apprendre à se servir de mon matos ! rigola la voix de Mike Newton

- Espèce d'enfoiré si tu t'approches de cette fille c'est moi qui vais te montrer à la respecter !siffla Edward entre ses dents

- Calme toi mec ! Tu ne la connais même pas cette nana ! répondit l'abruti

- Oh que si je sais qui est cette fille et tu ne seras jamais assez bien pour elle aucun de nous d'ailleurs ! dit-il avec une légère tristesse

- Merde me dit pas que tu es amoureux ? Arrête je vais me pisser dessus LE grand Edward Cullen amoureux d'une inconnue ! s'esclaffa Newton

- Fuck Mike sais-tu au moins ce qu'est l'amour avant de le dénigrer ? Et ce n'est pas une inconnue c'est Isabella Swan crétin !

- Euh Swan comme le vilain canard de Forks ? Merde tu'es amoureux de cette nana ? Mais tu ne lui as jamais parlé ! s'exclama Mike

- Pour lui dire quoi imbécile "salut je suis Edward dit tu veux boire un café "? se moqua-t-il de son ami

- Bah oui c'est comme ça qu'on s'y prends quand on veut une fille ! rit l'autre

- Non pas quand c'est Bella ! Cette fille est un ange innocent et pur et moi le diable pourquoi devrais je la souiller ou meme lui plaire quand nous ne sommes pas du meme monde ! expliqua l'amoureux déchu

- Merde et remerde Edward cette fille personne ne la connait , personne ne lui a jamais dit meme un bonjour et toi tu me sors que tu es accro à elle mais tu ne sais rien d'elle mec c'est impossible ! hurla le blond

- Ah ouais tu crois . Laisse -moi te dire que Bella a perdu sa mère à l'âge de quatorze ans, elle est constamment triste et seule, elle aime lire des romans beaucoup de littérature française, d'ailleurs elle a lu dix sept fois Roméo & Juliette au long de cette année , ses vêtements préférés sont son jean taille basse bleu et son tee-shirt King of leon , à la Cafét. elle prend toujours une eau, une pizza et une pomme, elle écoute sans cesse son ipod même en classe pourtant c'est la meilleure élève de Forks alors maintenant dit moi que je n'ai pas remarqué Bella ? souffla Edward

Mike ne répondit pas trop abasourdi que son ami puisse aimer cette chose inutile, il le regarda puis se tourna pour repartir, Edward prit place à son tour sur les gradins se prenant la tête entre les mains se traitant de lâche pour ne pas avoir saisi sa chance auprès de son ange . Il fut sorti de son blâme par une petite main douce lui caressant la mâchoire et un souffle chaud planant sur son il ouvrit les yeux , sa respiration se coupa devant tant de beauté, il ne pouvait pas croire que devant lui se trouvait Isabella Swan en personne et pourtant quand celle-ci déposa ses lèvres timidement sur les siennes et il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras .

Voici comment leur amour débuta, ils passèrent l'été ensemble ne se quittant que la nuit, Charlie lui fut heureux de voir sa petite fille vivre enfin comme elle le doive faisant confiance à Edward pour prendre soin de sa princesse . Edward et Bella s'aimaient de plus en plus chaque jour se promettant de passer leur vie ensemble . Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la même université à New York , Edward en médecine et Bella en droit , ils prirent un appartement ensemble ne voulant pas être séparés . Ils perdirent leur virginité au bout d'un an de couple alors qu'Edward lui avait fait un diner romantique dans leur petit salon , décorant les pièces de bougies à la vanille, de roses blanches et rouges .

À partir de ce moment , ils étaient devenus fusionnels, se séparant difficilement, désirant seulement être seuls dans leur chez eux . Isabella était heureuse et épanouie dans les bras forts de son amoureux, elle ne voulait rien de plus que son Edward se disputant que très rarement avec lui, les seules fois furent à cause des regards des femmes ou des hommes mais leur colère remplie de jalousie se finissait toujours par un câlin dans leur lit . À la fin de leurs études, ils furent diplômés avec les honneurs qu'ils fêtèrent en famille .

Charlie s'était remarié avec Sue, Seth était diplômé en stylisme, tout comme Alice la meilleure amie de Bella, Jasper le fiancé de cette dernière était psychologue pour enfants, Emmett le grand frère d'Edward dirigé une chaine de garage avec sa femme enceinte de huit mois Rosalie et enfin les parents d'Edward , Esmée et Carlisle Cullen tous formait à présent une seule et même famille , le rêve qu'avait toujours désiré Isabella et elle les aimait de tout son coeur leur montrant à chacun avec reconnaissance pour être dans sa vie .

Edward demanda à Bella de l'épouser un an plus tard, ce fut le plus beau jour de son existence , tout comme sa vie au côté d'Edward . Elle vivait enfin son conte de fée , elle avait trouvé son prince charmant, avait un métier en or ou elle pouvait aider des personnes en difficulté, un appartement superbe qui serait bientôt remplacé par une maison pour qu'ils puissent former une famille, elle possédait la plus merveilleuse famille, sa meilleure amie Alice lui créer sa robe de mariée . En gros Isabella ne demandait rien de plus, elle s'était toujours contenté de ce que Dieu lui offrait sans se plaindre trouvant que dans le monde il y avait toujours plus malheureux . Puis que pouvait elle demander de plus en vivant une vie dont elle avait toujours rêvé ? Rien sauf peut être ...

Un mois avant leur mariage alors qu'elle sortait de chez le médecin avec un immense sourire, heureuse de la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre volant presque jusqu'à la maison pour l'annoncer à son futur époux . Edward possédait son propre cabinet près de chez eux ce qui serait plus pratique pour être à la maison pour le diner . Quand Isabella poussa la porte en bois , elle fronça les sourcils ne voyant ni secrétaire ni malades, seulement le silence et des murmures provenant du bureau d'Edward . Bella senti un mauvais pressentiment mais avança lentement vers le bureau avec la peur au ventre pourtant elle se força à ne pas y croire . Quand elle poussa la porte sans faire de bruit, ses yeux se noyèrent de larmes, sa gorge se noua, son ventre lui fit un mal lui donnant la nausée et son coeur se mourra .

Elle ferma les paupières aussi fort qu'elle le put et se boucha les oreilles pour ne plus entendre ses mots, et pour la première fois de sa vie elle pria Dieu de ne pas lui voler son rêve . Mais quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux le même spectacle se joua devant elle : son futur époux , celui qu'elle a toujours aimé et chéri avant même leur mariage, celui à qui elle donnerait sa vie, celui qui lui avait fait croire à toutes ces choses, à un avenir, à une vie à deux parfaite avec leurs enfants courant dans leur jardin, celui-ci même se trouvait sous ses yeux s'envoyant sa secrétaire Tanya Denali sur ce même bureau où il lui avait fait l'amour à l'ouverture de son cabinet .

Finalement, elle décida de s'enfuir loin de ce bureau, loin de cette vie, loin de cette maison , loin de ses promesses, loin de ce mariage mais surtout loin de cet homme . Elle courra de l'autre côté de la rue et entra chez elle, se dirigea vers la chambre où elle sorti sa valise, elle y jeta des vêtements au hasard . Dans le salon, elle écrivit un simple mot à Edward " Adieu " qu'elle posa sur le piano accompagné de sa bague de fiançailles puis elle partit sans même se retourner détestant cet homme qui venait de tout lui reprendre sans penser à eux .

Dans l'avion elle pleura , dans le taxi elle pleura , devant la porte de ses parents elle pleura , dans les bras de son père elle pleura , devant les photos de lui elle pleura , devant son portable qui afficher son prénom elle pleura . Un mois passa , six mois passèrent et malgré le soutien de Charlie , Sue , Esmée , Carlisle et de son enfant grandissant en elle , elle se mourra . Isabella aimait toujours son prince malgré sa souffrance , elle passait ses nuits dans sa chemise regardant la photographie qui fut un temps son couple , elle ne voulait que composer son numéro mais ne trouva pas la force de lui pardonner alors elle faisait en sorte de seulement survivre pour sa fille .

Edward lui de son coté déprimé à New York seul dans sa maison vide et froide . Il se levait, travaillait puis rentrait pour la rechercher mais personne ne lui dit ou se trouver son ange . Tous les soirs, il appela ses parents pleurant son âme et son erreur mais même si Esmée aimait son fils elle respectait sa belle fille pour ne pas la trahir, Carlisle lui aimait son fils mais il était déçu de lui et ne lui cacher pas qu'il ne méritait que sa perte lui expliquant que lorsque nous avons une fiancée telle qu'Isabella on ne saute pas sur la première catin qui passe . Emmett, Rose et Alice ne voulurent plus le voir seul Jasper s'assurer de l'état de son ami . Edward n'arriva pas à trouver d'explication à sa tromperie car il n'y avait aucune raison de lui faire ça mais pourtant il l'avait fait . Il voulait juste mourir pour oublier la douleur car il ne pouvait vivre sans sa Bella .

Le jour ou Isabella mit au monde sa fille Eléna Carlie Cullen, elle pleura de joie mais aussi de tristesse car même si toute la famille était présente , le père de sa fille n'était pas là . Elena fut mise au monde par son grand-père , Carlisle versa une larme en la portant le premier et l'embrassa,la donnant à la jeune femme qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille . Toute la famille tomba en amour de la petite princesse . Quand Isabella sorti de la maternité, Emmett et ses amis repartirent à New York mais Bella décida de vivre chez les Cullen, Esmée folle de joie fit la pépinière en deux jours et passa tout son temps avec ses deux trésors . La nuit quand tout le monde dormait et que Bella nourrissait sa fille, elle lui parla de son papa lui chuchotant quel homme magnifique et gentil il était . La regardant, elle vit son rêve perdu à travers sa fille qui avait héritait des yeux et du visage de son père ce qui la fit l'aimer toujours plus si cela été possible . Elle promit à sa fille de lui rendre son papa et de lui offrir la vie et l'amour qu'il pouvait lui donner .

Cependant deux mois après la naissance de sa fille, Bella fut transportée en urgence à l'hôpital suite à une forte fièvre et de nombreuses hémorragies . Carlisle fut anéanti quand il dut lui apprendre qu'elle était atteinte de leucémie aigue LAM 3 : promyélocytaire ce qui lui donnait 70% de chance de guérir mais aussi 30% de mourir . Isabella pleura de tout son corps ne voulant pas mourir et abandonner sa petite princesse, elle n'avait même pas pu dire la vérité à Edward . Carlisle resta à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, il rentra chez lui en laissant couler sa tristesse . Quand Bella se réveilla le matin, elle avait prise sa décision et s'empara du téléphone pour composer le numéro qui fut un jour celui de sa maison .

- Allo ici Dr Cullen ! répondit-il lentement

- Edward ! pleura-t-elle

- Be ...Bella c'est toi ? Pourquoi pleures tu ? Merde où es-tu ? paniqua-t-il

- Ed...Edward je suis tellement désolée,j'ai besoin de toi à Forks !

- Tu..tu es à Forks ? Mais comment ? Je veux dire tout le monde me disait que non ! Zut Bella t'imagines pas l'année que je viens de pas...

- Viens s'il te plaît ! Je suis à l'hôpital et j'ai quelque chose à te dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! supplia Bella

- Bella putain pourquoi es-tu là-bas ? Dis-moi merde ! hurla d'angoisse ce dernier

- Je ... Je ... Je vais probablement mou ...mourir Edward ! suffoquait la jeune femme

- Je suis avec toi ce soir mon bébé ! haleta-t'il

Isabella souffla de soulagement malgré la peur de le revoir et sa réaction face à sa fille, et celle de mourir. Si elle devait partir elle voulait que se soit Edward qui élève leur fille . Esmée entra doucement dans la chambre accompagnée de sa petite fille , elle fut accablée par le chagrin en voyant sa protégée blanche comme un linge et affaiblie par la maladie . Esmée l'embrassa sur le front et lui caressa ses cheveux, Bella ouvrit les yeux et sourit à la vue des deux femmes les plus importantes de sa vie . Elle prit son ange dans ses bras et lui fit mille baisers, la serrant contre sa poitrine .Esmée la rassura et lui fit promettre de se battre, de ne pas les abandonner, Bella pleura dans ses bras lui confiant qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir, qu'elle désirait voir sa fille grandir et revivre dans les bras d'Edward . Esmée lui proposa de faire une sieste, Bella serra sa fille contre sa poitrine et elles s'endormirent sous le regard bien veillant de la grand-mère .

Edward arriva à l'hôpital de Forks plus tôt que prévu, se présentant à l'accueil en pleurant réclamant la chambre de sa princesse . Il avait peur de l'avenir, il venait de la retrouver pour finalement peut être la perdre à tout jamais et ça il ne voulait pas y faire face .Quand, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, il fut sous le choc en voyant sa mère dormant derrière le corps de son ex-fiancée qui elle tenait un petit ange dans un cocon d'amour . La petite s'agita doucement mais Edward avança afin qu'elle ne réveille pas les autres quand il l'eut dans le creux de ses bras, il sanglota découvrant tout ce qu'il a perdu par son erreur . Ce petit ange lui ressemblait tellement qu'il ne put que savoir qu'il en était le père . Il s'installa dans le fauteuil et coucha sa fille contre son torse, il lui fredonna une douce mélodie contre sa minuscule joue et ils s'endormirent ensemble .

Esmée se réveilla et découvrit son fils dans le coin de la chambre tenant sa petite fille dans l'étau de ses bras, elle fut attendrie face à cette image et décida de rendre visite à son mari dans son bureau . Isabella se réveilla par le manque de chaleur auprès d'elle , elle se redressa rapidement en découvrant que sa fille n'était plus près de sa poitrine , elle chercha dans toute la chambre mais sa panique fut vite oubliée en regardant son bébé dormir profondément tenant le pull de son papa dans ses petits poings . Isabella versa des larmes silencieuses face à ce magnifique tableau au moins il ne l' avait pas repoussé . Elle essaya de se lever mais ses jambes ne voulurent pas la porter alors elle se cacha dans l'oreiller ne désirant pas qu'Edward puisse la voir si faible .

Eléna gigota dans les bras de son père ce qui le réveilla aussitôt, quand il ouvrit les yeux la première chose qu'il vit fut les prunelles vertes de sa fille . Le bonheur qu'il ressentit en la serrant contre son torse fut dérangé par les regrets, il se blâma encore plus pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa Bella, à son couple . Il se dit que s'il n'avait pas trompé sa fiancée, il aurait vu son ventre arrondi, la naissance de sa fille, mais tout ce qu'il a fait a été d'être un mauvais fiancé et un mauvais père absent par la même occasion .

- Hey jolie princesse ! Je suis tellement désolé mais papa te promet de tout faire pour le pardon de ta maman, tu verras bébé papa sera là chaque jour de ta vie, je ne vous quitterais plus jamais tu verras je vais vous prouver que toi et ta maman êtes ma vie , mon dieu j'aime tellement ta maman et toi aussi je t'aime ma jolie princesse pardonnez-moi mon dieu je vous en supplie ! sanglota-t-il

Isabella pleura encore plus face au discours du papa de sa fille, elle sut à cet instant qu'elle lui pardonnait sa faute car après tout l'erreur est humaine et qui n'en fait pas ? Edward l'entendit renifler, il se leva et s'approcha silencieusement du lit, au fond de lui il avait peur de ce qu'il allait voir ou entendre l'unique chose qu'il souhaitait était que Bella vive ! Il serra sa fille contre son coeur et lentement dégagea le visage d'Isabella de ses cheveux lui caressant sa pommette de son pouce . Son ex-fiancée se mit dans ses bras le tenant fort par son cou ne voulant plus se séparer de lui son prince charmant .

- Je ... Je suis désolée Ed ...Edward ! Pardonne-moi je t'en prie ! cria la malade

- Chut je suis là, je ne pars plus, je resterais avec vous , pardonne-moi mon ange ?

- Oui oh mon dieu Edward je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas vous quitter, je ... je veux continuer à vous aimer Edward je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas mourir ! supplia Bella en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à lui

- Jamais tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne te laisserais nous quitter on va se battre ensemble tu'as compris mon ange on va se battre et on va construire cette famille mais tu ne mourras pas tu n'as pas le droit putain Bella je t'aime !

- Je t'aime aussi Edward et ta fille aussi, toutes les nuits je racontais à Eléna comme tu es un homme magnifique !

- Eléna ! chuchota-t-il comme une mélodie

- oui Eléna Carlie Cullen ! dit Isabella avec énormément d'amour .

C'est ainsi que le couple retomba encore plus amoureux oubliant mensonges et tromperies . Edward quitta New York pour s'installer chez ses parents avec sa fille . Après avoir vendu cabinet et maison, il s'occupa d'élever sa princesse et prit soin de sa fiancée qui se battait contre la maladie . Isabella pria toute la famille de pardonner à Edward afin qu'ils puissent redevenir cette famille unie et aimante qu'elle chérissait tant à l'époque . Isabella resta un peu moins d'un an à l'hôpital avec un traitement d'une association de chimiothérapie et d'agents différenciant: acide tout trans rétinoïque et sels d'arsenic.( pour plus d'explications allez sur wikipedia) Elle fut guérie totalement et put reprendre sa vie auprès de sa fille et de son prince .

Deux ans plus tard , Isabella vivait enfin son rêve complètement, elle était enfin mariée à Edward, elle avait ouvert son propre cabinet d'avocats avec sa demie-soeur Leah , sa fille grandissait vite et en bonne santé . Edward lui aussi avait ouvert de nouveau son propre cabinet en collaboration avec son père prenant cette fois une femme âgée comme secrétaire non pas pour la tentation mais pour montrer à son épouse que les autres femmes ne l'intéressaient pas . Ils avaient aussi leur grande maison avec un immense jardin où leur princesse courrait à longueur de journées .

Finalement Bella se dit que peut importe les combats dans lesquels Dieu nous impose le résultat est que si l'on se bat suffisamment fort nous pouvons vivre notre rêve !

* * *

><p>( le prénom Eléna est d'origine grec signifiant : éclat du soleil ) C'est un prénom qui me tient trés à coeur parce que c'est celui que je donnerais à ma fille si je devais en avoir une bien sûr mais il est aussi une variante du prénom de ma grande amie Hélène !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oui oui je le sais ! Cet os est un peu cul-cul mais je l'aime bien moi ! lol<strong>

**Alors d'abord MERCI de me lire et n'Hésitez pas à cliquer sur Review .**

**Un avis est toujours bon à prendre , bon ou mauvais tant qu'il reste POLI .**

**Merci et des milliers de Robisous !**


End file.
